Solve for $q$ : $-24 = q + 7$
Explanation: Subtract $7$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-24 {- 7}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ -24 &=& q + 7 \\ \\ {-7} && {-7} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -24 {- 7} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = -31$